Believe In Stars
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Swan Queen - Regina estava sozinha e sem ter ninguém que acreditasse em sua inocência. Emma Swan começa a ter sonhos esquisitos que de certa forma estão conectados com tudo que Regina está vivendo. As duas deveriam se odiar, mas parece que o amor pode nascer das formas mais improváveis.
1. Moment Of Storm

Chovia torrencialmente na pequena cidade e parecia que o mundo iria desabar de tanta água que caía na pacífica cidade. A chuva parecia definir como estava o clima naquela noite. Isso combinado com o fato das ruas estarem totalmente desertas transmitia um ar triste em Storybrooke. Os habitantes ainda estavam escandalizados com o bruto assassinato de Archie. Apenas um carro estava andando sem rumo pelas ruas da cidade. Regina não tinha nenhuma companhia com quem pudesse desabafar os últimos acontecimentos que estavam assolando seu coração.

Já havia parado de tentar lutar com suas lágrimas que escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto que estava aparentando um semblante muito cansado e triste. Seus olhos ardiam de tanto chorar, mas ela não estava mais ligando para isso. Ela simplesmente não sabia mais o que era ter uma noite tranquila de sono. Ela estava em uma encruzilhada em sua vida. Simplesmente não sabia aonde ir, sequer sabia onde estava. Não sabia se andava para frente ou se andava para trás. A dúvida estava morando em seu coração.

Aquele era o momento que mais estava precisando de ajuda em sua vida e não tinha nenhum amigo que pudesse lhe ajudar neste momento. Não podia sequer ir para sua casa, pois lá seria o primeiro lugar onde a procurariam. Por isso, decidiu sair com seu carro andando sem rumo pelas desertas ruas. Ela

Ela não havia matado Archie, mas parece que as evidências estavam demonstrando o contrário. Todos daquela pequena cidade a estavam acusando pelo assassinato do querido terapeuta de Storybrooke. Quem acreditaria que ela passou o resto de sua noite tomando um cálice de vinho enquanto relaxava na banheira de sua casa?

Regina tinha a plena consciência que se continuasse a fugir de todos estaria assinando a sua culpa na morte de Archie. Mas, ela estava sentindo medo, talvez como nunca houvesse sentido em sua vida. Ela resolveu que fugiria de todos porque ela estava precisando de um tempo sozinha e também porque não estaria preparada para a avalanche de acusações que iam cair em suas costas. Estava sendo vítima de seu passado e de suas escolhas erradas.

Resolveu fugir, pois não conseguiria encarar Emma Swan e Henry. Ela não queria que seu filho a visse como uma assassina. Ela estava realmente se esforçando para se tornar uma pessoa melhor por amor ao seu filho. Afinal, havia prometido para ele que não usaria magia. Ninguém tinha ideia da batalha interna que Regina travava diariamente com ela mesma para cumprir a promessa que fez ao filho. A prática da magia era como se fosse um vício e exigia muita força de vontade para deixar de usá-la.

De fato, Regina vinha cumprindo sua promessa, mas devido ao abalo emocional que estava vivendo acabou derrubando Emma no chão. Não era o que Regina queria fazer, mas ao vê-la falando que a impediria de ver Henry, Regina não conseguiu pensar em mais nada e não cumpriu a promessa que fez ao filho.

Doeu profundamente em Regina ver o ódio nas palavras de Emma Swan. Não saberia explicar porque, mas se sentiu profundamente deprimida ao ver o jeito que a xerife a estava tratando. Justo quando elas conseguiram uma aproximação maior para criarem melhor Henry acontece algo assim. Regina não suportaria mais ter que viver sem Henry e Emma, por mais que tentasse negar para si mesma que se sentia atraída pela mãe biológica de seu filho.

Parou o seu carro perto do lugar que ficava o castelo de Henry, que havia sido por muito tempo o refúgio de seu filho. Agora, porém, restavam apenas os escombros do lugar que seu filho ia para pensar. Havia destruído tudo por puro egocentrismo o porto seguro de Henry. Regina percebeu que havia errado em algumas coisas na criação de seu filho e estava disposta a mostrar para todos que ela havia mudado. Já, que o amor que sentia por ele, era o amor mais puro que ela havia sentido em sua vida. Seu maior medo era encontrar seu filho nas ruas da cidade e ser ignorada por ele.

- Por que tudo isto está acontecendo comigo? Por quê? Depois de tantos anos só tomando decisões erradas em minha vida, quando decido pela primeira vez de coração fazer o que é certo absolutamente ninguém acredita em minha mudança. Se nem Emma que diz saber quando alguém mente acredita em mim, quem irá acreditar? – diz Regina com lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Agora o que resta de mim! Estou totalmente sozinha e sem ninguém que acredite em mim. Provavelmente meu filho pensa que eu cometi um assassinato. Eu sei que fiz muitas coisas erradas. Eu sei que pelo nome do poder eu já matei muitas pessoas, mas desta vez eu não fiz nada.

Regina acaba adormecendo dentro de seu carro vencida pelo cansaço e tendo como companhia apenas de uma estação de rádio que tocava um blues provavelmente com uma letra bem deprimida que aumentaria a sensação de solidão de Regina. De longe, sem saber, estava sendo observada por Cora e Hook.

- Parece que sua filha está precisando bastante de você. –diz Hook com um tom bem irônico.

- Eu sei que ela está precisando de mim. Mas, eu irei esperar mais um pouco para fazer a minha aparição. Quero que minha filha sofra mais. Eu a quero sofrendo muito! Somente para quando eu fizer a minha entrada apoteótica ela esteja tão perturbada para eu podê-la manipulá-la com mais facilidade. Ela está sozinha e dessa vez ela contará com a ajuda daquele grilo metido a falante. – diz Cora rindo sarcasticamente.

- É tão lindo ver o amor de uma mãe por uma filha!

- Eu entendi muito bem o sarcasmo em sua voz. Mas tudo o que eu estou fazendo é por amor. Eu amo muito minha filha. Mas ela sempre cisma em acreditar nessas tolices de amor. É o que sempre a leva a ruína.

- É o que a leva a ruína? Pois, me parece que você sempre a leva a ruína.

- Mais uma palavra vinda de você e não estarei mais aqui para te ajudar em sua vingança. Se é que me entende. – diz Cora em um tom ameaçador.

X X X X

Emma Swan virava de um lado para o outro em sua cama e não conseguia pegar no sono. Aquela insônia tinha nome e sobrenome: Regina Mills! Regina mexia com todas as estruturas de Emma. Sem conseguir dormir, Emma ficou velando o sono de Henry que aparentemente estava dormindo tranquilamente. Mas, só Emma sabia o sacrifício que fora aquela noite coloca-lo para dormir. Ele chorava dizendo não acreditar que sua mãe havia assassinado Archie. As palavras de Henry ecoavam na cabeça de Emma.

- Ela prometeu para mim que não usaria mais magia. Ela prometeu! – gritava Henry chorando.

- Mas ela não conseguiu cumprir a promessa. Eu vi tudo Henry! E como eu queria que fosse mentira. – desabafava Emma.

- Eu não quero que minha mãe sofra. Eu não conseguirei ser feliz a vendo deprimida.

Lágrimas escorriam no rosto de Emma. Pensava apenas em Regina. Por onde será que ela estava? Emma deveria odiá-la, mas simplesmente não era capaz de sentir ódio nenhum por ela. Sabia que ela havia destruído todo o reino de seus pais e que havia acabado de matar um homem inocente. Mas não era capaz de odiá-la. Só conseguia amá-la. E ainda tinha que conviver com toda aquela indecisão. Seu coração estava lhe dizendo para fazer uma coisa e as evidências estavam apontando outro caminho.


	2. I'm so lonely walking!

Regina estava olhando

para o nada pensando em tudo. Como era possível aquele céu sem nenhuma estrela para brilhar a estivesse fazendo pensar em tantas coisas? Ela andava sozinha e ia cada vez mais adentrando a floresta procurando um lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos. O silêncio era absoluto e os únicos sons que podiam ser escutados eram as fortes pisadas da ex-prefeita nas folhas secas da floresta.

Não podia parar de pensar o quanto sua vida havia mudado tanto em pouco tempo. Antes ela só pensava em se vingar de tudo e todos, mas agora ela tinha Henry e jamais queria que o filho pensasse que ela não tinha nenhum tipo de palavra. Havia se esforçado tanto para ter que aturar de perto todos aqueles que estragaram sua vida. A vontade que tinha era matar Snow, mas olhava para o rosto de seu filho e se lembrava de tudo que havia prometido a ele. Contava até 10, às vezes era necessário contar até mil, mas conseguia ficar no controle. A pessoa com que Regina mais lutava em sua vida não eram quem ela julgava serem seus inimigos e sim ela mesma. Ao mesmo tempo ela se sentia inimiga dela mesma, de seus pensamentos vingativos que a controlavam de uma forma que a assustava totalmente. Parecia que a semente do mal que havia se instalado em seu coração em tão pouco tempo demoraria mais do que ela pensava para ser dissipada de sua vida. Regina nunca pensou muito nas consequências dos atos que ela cometia. Agia por impulso e ela pagava caro demais por isso. Afinal, foi num ato de impulso que ela havia procurado Rumpelstiltskin e mudado sua vida para sempre. Afinal, a magia sempre vem com um preço e o preço de Regina era sempre desistir de sua felicidade. Ela lutava contra aquilo de todas as maneiras que podia, afinal, o que ela mais queria em sua vida era um final feliz que por mais que ela corresse atrás nunca chegava.

Pensava em Emma e seu coração doía de uma forma que ela nunca imaginou que fosse possível. Tentava negar com todas suas forças que sentia uma atração pela xerife, mas os sentimentos estavam ali, desde sempre. Seu coração disparava toda vez que a via, às vezes só de mencionarem o nome dela.

- Não! Não! Eu não posso pensar nisso! Eu não posso pensar na pessoa que arruinou minha vida e ainda me separou de meu filho. Por que eu não deixo de pensar na senhorita Swan? – questionava Regina secretamente.

Regina havia se aproximado perto de um lago. A luz da lua refletida iluminava uma boa parte do lugar que Regina escolheu para se sentar. Ela estava jogando pedras naquele lago pensando em Emma. Não havia se dado conta, mas as lágrimas já desciam pelo seu rosto. Emma tinha a capacidade de desestabilizá-la por completo. Lutava tanto para deixar que todos a vissem com uma imagem autossuficiente que funcionava com todos menos com ela. E Regina sentia ódio de não saber como se comportar perto dela. Regina só havia se sentido assim quando ela namorava Daniel. Ao se dar conta do que estava pensando, ela logo tratou de espalhar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça.

- Que ideia a minha querer comparar Emma Swan com Daniel. Não tem nenhuma lógica pensar nisso.

Mas havia pensado, e aquilo tirou qualquer tranquilidade que ainda restava em seu coração. Agora sim estava completamente desesperada. Será que estava apaixonada por Emma?

- Eu não estou apaixonada pela senhorita Swan! – Regina tentou responder calmamente para si mesma.

Ao pensar em Emma o coração de Regina acelerava cada vez mais e ela não tinha nenhuma ideia de como se acalmar. Ficava tendo pensamentos com Emma que ela jamais pensaria ter e que nunca ela tinha tido antes com uma mulher. Estava confusa demais com os sentimentos que nutria por Emma e isso a machucava por dentro. Passou tantos anos presa a um amor do passado, que nem reparou que um amor novo estava rondando sua vida. Ela ficou admirando aquele lago que de certa forma parecia estar a chamando para um mergulho no meio da madrugada. Regina não achou de todo ruim, afinal ela precisava relaxar um pouco. Os últimos dias não estavam sendo fáceis. Há dias que ela estava sozinha, sempre com medo do julgamento dos outros que não havia parado para pensar nela nem por um minuto.

Começou tirando suas botas que tinham salto alto e levemente começou a colocar os seus pés naquele lago de águas gélidas. Em seguida a peça que havia sido arrancada de seu corpo foi sua blusa de seda vermelha que deixou a mostra apenas seu soutien preto com bordados dourados que deixava seu abdômen mais definido do que ele já era. A ex-prefeita não precisava ter nenhum tipo de preocupação com o seu corpo que conseguia ficar perfeito de qualquer jeito. Em seguida foi abrindo e se despindo de sua saia preta. Com o corpo perfeito que possuía Regina sempre conseguia se aproveitar de seus atributos. Mas naquele momento ela não estava pensando em nada disso. Apenas queria relaxar e nada melhor que dar uma nadada no lago de madrugada acompanhada apenas pela luz da lua que iluminava o ambiente. Logo ela já estava sem seu soutien e sua calcinha. Estava totalmente nua, e cada curva perfeita de seu corpo contribuía para deixar Regina mais perfeita do que ela já era.

Foi entrando cada vez mais dentro do lago e procurando esquecer todas as suas dores. Cada vez mais se aprofundava mais nas águas geladas daquele lugar uma paz entrava no coração da mulher. Ficou durante algum tempo mergulhando até que foi tirada de seus pensamentos por um barulho perto da árvore.

- Quem será que está aqui? – responde Regina se refazendo do susto que tomou.

- Sou eu Regina! Quem mais poderia ser? – responde Emma com uma voz enigmática.

- Emma está diferente! – pensou Regina.

- Senhorita Swan! O que você está fazendo essa hora aqui na floresta? – perguntou Regina.

- Sabia que era a mesma pergunta que eu ia te fazer. Já sei! Provavelmente está planejando uma nova maldição!

- Emma, você não deveria estar aqui! Eu não quero que você deixe o meu filho com seus pais. Ele não deveria estar sozinho e você deveria estar com ele. Essa é a diferença minha querida! Você tem a companhia de todos e eu estou sozinha. Meu filho me ignora e pensa que eu matei Archie. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu estou falando a verdade e ninguém acredita em mim. – responde Regina com lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Suas lágrimas não me comovem Regina. Você pode chorar o quanto quiser que você para mim será sempre será a mesma assassina insensível que sempre foi. E graças a Deus que Henry está longe de você porque eu nem sei o que você é capaz de fazer com o meu filho.

- Swan, não coloque o meu filho nessa história. Eu nunca faria nada contra a pessoa que eu mais amo em minha vida. Eu criei e dei amor por dez anos, mas não duvido nada do que você pode fazer com ele, afinal, você praticamente o conhece há dez dias. O que isso te ensinou sobre ser mãe? Você sabe ser mãe? As febres dele? Você sabe como aliviar? Sabe então como ele gosta do leite dele quando ele está doente? Ou como passar o remédio em seus machucados quando ele cai no chão? Ficou quieta de repente? Sabe por quê? Maternidade não se constrói de uma hora para a outra. Ela se conquista dia-a-dia. É diariamente que uma pessoa se torna mãe, não em alguns minutos. Você pode até não acreditar em mim, mas nunca poderá negar que eu sou a mãe de Henry. Eu o adotei legalmente e tenho todos os documentos que comprovam isso. Na certidão dele está escrito Henry Mills e não Henry Swan. Vai em frente Emma Swan! Brinque de ser mãe.

Algumas lágrimas caíram de seu rosto, porém Regina logo se afastou porque não queria que Emma a visse naquele estado tão fragilizado. Foi quando escutou sons de palmas. Limpou rapidamente seu rosto e se virou novamente para Emma.

- Muito bem! Parabéns! Onde que eu pago o ingresso? Tenho que confessar que sua atuação foi magistral! Nunca pensou em ser atriz? Você se daria muito bem! – respondeu Emma destilando todo o seu sarcasmo.

Regina admirou a mulher loira falando aquelas palavras terríveis para ela. Agora as lágrimas caíam livremente e ela não estava fazendo o menor esforço em esconder. Foi recolhendo suas roupas que estavam ao redor do lago e saiu correndo. Precisava fugir dali porque se escutasse mais um minuto de provocações de Emma, Regina não saberia do que seria capaz de fazer. Se ela quisesse matar Emma, ela já teria feito há muito tempo. Mas havia sua promessa com Henry e todos os sentimentos que nutria por Emma. Existia amor entre as duas por mais que Regina negasse.

- Volte aqui Regina! – chamou Emma.

- Não aguenta ouvir um pouco da mais pura verdade. Dói saber que você destrói a vida de todos com quem convive.

Emma acordou subitamente. Estava suando frio. Parecia ser tão verdadeiro aquele sonho. Quando percebeu seu travesseiro estava todo molhado. Havia chorado durante o sonho. Foi até sua cozinha para tomar de um copo de água. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e seu coração acelerado. Por que Regina Mills sempre a deixava tão perturbada? Por que tinha que sonhar com Regina? Até o seu subconsciente insistia em pensar naquela mulher. Ela havia saído correndo pela floresta tão debilitada. Porque Emma disse aquelas palavras, quanto na verdade queria dizer o contrário? Mary Margareth que havia acordado quando escutou o som pela cozinha perguntou para Emma.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Não! Apenas um grande pesadelo! Vai ficar tudo bem! – respondeu Emma bebendo um grande gole de água.


	3. Finding Emma

No dia seguinte Emma acordou com sua cabeça latejando. Não havia tido uma noite tranquila e o sonho que tivera com Regina mexeu com todas as suas emoções. Sentia amor e ódio ao mesmo tempo pela ex-prefeita. Será que isso era possível? Sentir sentimentos tão distintos pela mesma pessoa. A verdade era que Regina mexia com todas as estruturas de Emma. Seu coração queria respostas e ela não conseguia encontra-las de maneira nenhuma.

Preferiu tomar um banho gelado para que assim pudesse despertar por completo. O cansaço a acompanhava há dias, mas sempre quando se deitava para dormir o sono desaparecia e quando finalmente conseguia adormecer tinha pesadelos muito estranhos com Regina. Por quê? Era apenas o que Emma conseguia se perguntar. Por que Regina? Por que tinha que se apaixonar justamente por ela?

Passou na Granny para tomar o seu café da manhã. Resolveu que não ia incomodar Mary Margareth que parecia ter tido uma noite bem movimentada com David. Era estranho demais para Emma ter uma família depois de passar tantos anos solitária e tomando decisões erradas em sua vida. Agradecia imensamente ter reencontrado Henry dez anos após tê-lo dado para adoção. Nunca imaginaria que encontraria o amor através do filho que havia abandonado. Chegando lá pediu um café preto bem forte. O cansaço continuava a persegui-la mesmo depois do banho quase congelante que tomou em sua casa. Precisava de uma cafeína para encarar a exaustiva jornada de trabalho que ainda a esperava.

Foi trabalhar, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Regina. O sonho da noite anterior continuava a assombrar a sua cabeça e a preocupação que sentia com a ex-prefeita tirava toda a paz de seu coração. Sentia que Regina não estava bem, mas não tinha ideia de como encontra-la. Se arrependimento matasse, Emma não teria dito o que disse para Regina. Palavras machucam e suas palavras feriram profundamente a ex-prefeita. Antes da morena desaparecer naquela fumaça roxa, Emma conseguiu ver as lágrimas que surgiram nos olhos de Regina. Foi quando Emma percebeu que havia falado demais. Havia ferido demais e aberto uma ferida no coração despedaçado de Regina. Estava com raiva quando disse para a morena que Henry não era seu filho. Mas a verdade que ele era o seu filho sim. A ex-prefeita o criou por dez anos, quando ela vivia recolhendo os frutos de suas más escolhas. Com aquelas palavras a loira havia negado toda a maternidade que a morena tinha direito.

Mais uma noite sem dormir bem. Será que noites assim virariam uma constante na vida de Emma? Seu corpo pesava mais do que nunca e o cansaço psicológico parecia querer não a abandonar. Ela só ficaria bem quando estivesse perto de Regina. Será que ela matou Archie? Emma estava em conflito. Sua intuição dizia uma coisa e as evidências apontavam outro caminho. Qual caminho seguir? Em qual lado acreditar? Ela queria se prender a uma esperança que inocentasse a pessoa que ela amava. Mas estaria fazendo o certo? Emma não se perdoava por não conseguir desvendar a mente de Regina. Era uma incógnita e de certa forma isso sempre a instigou. Querendo saber mais sobre Regina foi quando acabou se apaixonando pela pessoa que deveria ser sua inimiga.

Sem perceber lágrimas escorriam no rosto da xerife. Tudo contribuía para o desespero que a loira estava sentindo. Paradeiro de Regina? Como iria educar Henry? Como iria investigar a morte de Archie? Como lidaria com o amor que sentia pela ex-prefeita? Como cuidar de toda a cidade? Afinal, ela era a salvadora e todos da cidade dependiam de Emma. Ainda tinham os seus pais. Como lidar com a descoberta de seus pais biológicos depois de 28 anos? Emma nunca tivera muito que pensar na vida e de repente tudo acontecia ao mesmo tempo com ela. Como ela faria para ter a sua vida normalizada? Num acesso de raiva jogou todas as folhas que estava preenchendo no chão. De alguma forma ela tinha que colocar para fora tudo o que sentia. Logo em seguida se arrependeu de seu ato, já que teria que organizar o que tinha bagunçado. A vida parecia mais fácil quando ela não tinha tantas responsabilidades em suas costas. Quando sua vida era ela e mais ninguém.

- Mas havia tanta solidão! – Emma se permitiu murmurar.

- Talvez seja essa mesma solidão que acompanha Regina também.

Emma logo tratou de afastar a morena de seus pensamentos. Pensava mais uma vez em Regina e isso certamente não a ajudaria na parte burocrática de seu trabalho.

X*X*X*X

Uma Regina deprimida caminhava sem rumo pela floresta. Mais uma vez Emma Swan a havia ofendido com palavras. Quando viu o ódio, o nojo, a indiferença e o repúdio nos olhos de Emma, Regina ficou triste. Doía perceber que ninguém da cidade acreditava em sua inocência e ter que andar sem rumo pelas ruas da cidade a deprimia cada vez mais. Parecia que estavam enfiando uma adaga em seu coração. Regina tinha muitas cicatrizes da vida dentro de seu peito, mas a cicatriz que atendia pelo nome Emma Swan era de longe a que mais doía.

Quanto mais tentava agradar as pessoas quem mais amava era quando mais feria o seu coração. Sua vida sempre foi assim, querendo carinho e aprovação de todos e nunca conseguia nada além de dor e sofrimento. Sempre quis que sua mãe a olhasse de uma maneira diferente, mas parecia que nada do que Regina fazia merecesse um elogio da mãe. Pelo contrário, tinha como resposta sempre um olhar de desaprovação. Queria apenas que sua mãe a compreendesse. O que acabou nunca acontecendo.

Depois veio Daniel com quem teve um período de breve felicidade. Depois de sua morte Regina sentiu que havia perdido toda a sua capacidade de amar. E de fato deixou o ódio e sua sede de vingança entrar em seu coração. E fez coisas erradas, que a machucam só de lembrar. Fez atrocidades e matou para conseguir atingir os seus objetivos. E conseguiu o que? Apenas ser mais infeliz do que já era.

Henry um bebezinho que entrou em sua vida a fez amar novamente. Por ter passado tanto tempo sem amar e sem receber qualquer tipo de amor, a morena fez tudo da forma errada. E quando foi perceber estava ficando igual sua mãe. Estava se espelhando naquilo que mais desprezava para poder criar o seu próprio filho. Ia o fazer sofrer da mesma forma que havia sofrido sua vida inteira. Foi quando demonstrou o maior ato de amor que uma mãe poderia fazer. Com o coração doendo viu o seu filho ir embora de casa. Preferiu ir viver com sua família verdadeira.

E Emma? Regina não saberia descrever o que sentia pela xerife. Amor e ódio ao mesmo tempo? Será possível? Mesmo depois de todas as palavras de ódio que escutou Emma dizer ela não conseguia inteiramente sentir raiva da loira. Só sabia que se sentia diferente perto de Emma. Seu coração disparava e a vontade de sorrir era enorme, mesmo seu coração estando tão despedaçado.

Não ia negar que estava sentindo raiva de Emma. Depois de todas aquelas palavras que teve que escutar. Não fazia ideia como Emma tinha conseguido a encontrar no lago e só de pensar naquela conversa lágrimas caíram no rosto de Regina. E por que afastava todos que amava? Emma a odiava profundamente. Precisava ver Emma. Precisava dizer umas verdades para ela.

X*X*X*X

Os olhos de Emma pesavam e ela necessitava de um banho quente e de uma cama para tentar dormir durante a noite. Terminou de preencher os últimos relatórios do dia quando se surpreendeu com uma fumaça roxa que se materializou no ambiente.

- Regina! – exclamou Emma.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Minha querida! Achou que eu não iria vir rebater o nosso encontro da noite passada. – respondeu Regina tentando ser confiante.

- Encontro da noite passada? Do que você está falando Regina?

- Ah, minha querida! Não venha se fazer de desentendida. Não sei como conseguiu me achar, mas você sinceramente achou que eu ia deixar para trás e esquecer tudo o que disse para mim. – disse Regina fuzilando Emma com o olhar.

- Eu passei a noite inteira em minha casa cuidando do meu filho que estava deprimido porque a mãe adotiva é uma assassina. – disse Emma.

Não era o que Emma queria dizer, mas quando percebeu já havia falado o que não devia.

- A assassina! Agora é assim que meu filho me conhece. – diz Regina com uma única lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

- Desculpe-me! Não era o que eu queria ter dito.

- Mas foi o que disse! Não sei por que eu enfiei na cabeça que todos iriam acreditar que pelo meu filho eu escolhi não usar magia. Pode ser sincera e admitir que tudo o que me falou ontem é o que realmente você pensa sobre sim.

- Regina, eu já te disse que eu não te procurei ontem.

- Ah, então você deve ter uma irmã gêmea! Você tem que procurar a bastardinha– diz Regina sendo sarcástica.

- Onde então eu estava?

- Não se lembra? Esqueceu de tudo? – pergunta ironicamente.

- Pois eu não me esqueci de nenhuma daquelas palavras. Nenhuma. – disse Regina num tom triste.

- Eu estou sendo o mais sincera possível. Eu não te encontrei ontem. Mas quero que saiba que eu estava pensando em você.

- Provavelmente pensando em uma forma de me prender. Afinal a rainha má tem que ficar distante de todos. Você não imagina como isso dói senhorinha Swan.

- Eu sei como isso dói Regina. Eu já fui presa. Henry nasceu quando estava cumprindo minha pena. E eu mudei e eu tinha que ter te dado uma chance. Mas eu não te dei.

Regina tentou parecer forte perto de Emma, mas não conseguiu. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. A loira se aproximou de Regina e limpou as lágrimas que escorriam no rosto da ex-prefeita. Foi quando Regina levantou o seu rosto, e os olhos das duas se cruzaram. A verdade de cada uma estava estampada no brilho dos olhares. Regina tentou desviar seu olhar, mas Emma a puxou para si e beijou a morena. O beijo começou de uma forma tímida e foi avançando conforme cada uma se reconhecia na outra. Elas se desejavam e aquele beijo estava selando o que elas sentiam. Regina interrompeu o beijo e perguntou para Emma.

- Por que não me tratou assim ontem no lago Miss Swan?


	4. Through the purple smoke

– Por que não me tratou assim ontem no lago Miss Swan? – perguntou Regina.

Bruscamente Emma se afastou de Regina e encarou a morena com lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Parecia que todo o ar de seus pulmões tinha desaparecido com aquela frase dita por Regina. Emma tentava respirar fundo para poder recuperar sua calma e pensar em tudo o que acontecia em sua vida. Regina não entendeu o porquê de Emma ter se afastado dela tão rapidamente, porque afinal ambas pareciam estar gostando do beijo.

- Emma? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? – perguntou Regina.

Emma ficou paralisada. Não conseguia falar e muito menos se mover. Encarava Regina e não conseguia balbuciar uma única palavra. Em sua cabeça voltavam detalhes do pesadelo que havia tido com Regina. O sonho parecia ter sido tão verdadeiro e de fato era. E isso assustava Emma. Regina lhe perguntava sobre o encontro no lago que havia atormentado o resto de sua noite. Não era apenas um sonho ruim. Era a realidade e isso assombrava Emma. Lembrou-se do diálogo agressivo que tiveram naquele lamentável pesadelo e como até em sonho a morena tinha o dom em mexer com todas as suas estruturas. Ao se lembrar da imagem nua de Regina um arrepio de prazer adentrou o corpo de Emma. Sua vontade era agarrar Regina e satisfazer todos os seus desejos, mas não conseguia nem se mexer. Tudo isso era novidade para Emma e ela tentava afastar qualquer tipo de pensamentos que tinha com Regina. Afinal, o momento não era propício para se iniciar uma nova paixão.

- Emma! Como você pode estar pensando em sexo neste momento. Eu preciso me concentrar e pensar no que eu vou fazer. Como contar para Regina Mills que eu sei de todo o encontro no lago? E fazê-la acreditar que eu apenas sonhei com tudo isso? Isso é tão surreal! – tentava Emma discutir com o seu subconsciente.

Algo estranho estava acontecendo e Emma não sabia como explicar. Se sentia confusa com toda aquela situação. Tudo era muito novo para ela. Havia beijado Regina e logo em seguida ainda era contestada sobre um encontro que julgava ter acontecido apenas em seus sonhos. Estivera realmente com Regina? Dissera para ela aquelas palavras terríveis? Emma não queria acreditar que havia trocado ofensas com Regina e seu coração sentia que não havia ofendido Regina. O único confronto que teve com a morena foi na frente de Mary Margareth, David e da Fada Azul. E todas aquelas ofensas já foram motivo de tristeza para Emma que se arrependia profundamente de suas palavras. Havia feito Regina sofrer. Emma não conseguia se sentir bem em ver quem amava derrubar lágrimas por ela.

- Miss Swan! Está tudo bem? – questionava Regina sem obter nenhum tipo de resposta de Emma que estava estática em sua frente.

Regina percebeu que Emma a admirava de uma maneira diferente. É como se apenas o corpo dela estivesse presente naquele momento, mas sua cabeça estava em algum lugar completamente diferente e era isso o que Regina queria descobrir. O olhar de Emma era profundo demais e isso deixava Regina inquieta, pois ela detestava não saber o que as pessoas em sua volta pensavam. No que será que Emma Swan pensava? Era o que Regina mais se questionava. Fitava o olhar perdido da xerife como que se pudesse adivinhar os seus pensamentos. Regina se sentia confusa. O beijo entre ela e Emma despertou sentimentos até então adormecidos no coração de Regina. Não pensava que seria capaz de amar novamente, mas percebeu que tudo o que sentia por Emma era amor. Simplesmente o mais puro dos amores. O amor verdadeiro. Porém, Regina não queria amar novamente. Afinal, ainda existia muita dor, mágoa e principalmente muito medo em seu coração. Admitir que a amava seria adquirir uma nova fraqueza e isso era o que Regina menos queria para a sua vida. Mais uma fraqueza para poder deprimi-la mais do que ela já se sentia triste durante quase toda a sua vida. Ela queria adquirir uma nova força. Mas parecia estar tudo tão distante. Tudo tão difícil. Por mais que as duas tenham se beijado e que tenha gostado por demasiado daquele beijo, Regina ainda iria demorar a admitir que nutria algum sentimento por Emma. Sem esquecer o fato de que uma cidade inteira a condenava por um crime que ela não havia cometido. E Emma era uma das pessoas que mais a acusavam. O beijo entre ambas havia sido maravilhoso, mas para Regina, Emma nunca a veria com outros olhos. Só a veria como a assassina insensível que matou a sangue frio. E isso a matava por dentro. Perceber que a pessoa que amava simplesmente não acreditava em sua inocência dilacerava o seu coração. Emma Swan se orgulhava tanto de saber quando alguém estava mentindo ou não, e por que ela simplesmente não enxergava a verdade que estava bem a sua frente.

- Emma! Você está bem? – Regina tornou a perguntar chamando a atenção de Emma.

- Hein? O que? – responde Emma.

- Eu perguntei se está tudo bem.

- Ah, está tudo bem sim! – mentiu Emma desviando do olhar intenso de Regina.

- Miss Swan! Eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada com você. Você parecia estar no mundo da lua. Estava pensando em alguma coisa? Ou em alguém? – diz Regina readquirindo o seu típico olhar de superioridade.

- Regina! Não tem nada de errado comigo! – responde Emma balançando os ombros tentando ser indiferente, mas a sua reação acabou tendo o efeito contrário do que ela queria demonstrar.

- Se não tem nada de errado com você por que não está olhando em meus olhos? Você está olhando para tudo que é lugar menos para mim. Tem medo que eu veja a sua verdade? Ou tem receio que eu te desvende? Eu sou muito boa no que faço Miss Swan! – pergunta Regina fitando Emma com um olhar predador.

A voz de Regina passava toda a segurança que a morena conseguiu reunir naquele momento. Ela tinha que intimidar Emma de algum jeito. E parecia estar conseguindo. Notou que Emma olhava desconfortavelmente para os lados, possivelmente acanhada com a indireta que havia lançado para ela. Logo em seguida, Regina segurou delicadamente o rosto de Emma puxando o seu olhar para cima, de modo que os olhares se cruzaram novamente. A vontade de Regina era se esquecer de todos os seus problemas e puxar Emma para se beijarem novamente. A loira consequentemente queria fazer o mesmo com Regina, mas se lembrava daquele sonho e tentava montar as peças daquele quebra-cabeça sem sentido que se formava em sua mente. Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre ambas até que Regina resolveu se pronunciar primeiro.

- Eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada com você Miss Swan. Eu não sei por que estou sentindo isso meu coração e muito menos consigo explicar tudo o que eu sinto agora. Mas, eu acho que você sabe sim sobre o que aconteceu no lago. Você não quer admitir, mas eu sei que você sabe.

- E se eu disser que eu sei de tudo o que se passou com você. Me escutaria e principalmente acreditaria em mim?

- Eu sabia! – responde Regina com um olhar desanimado.

- Mas não é do jeito que você está pensando.

- Como assim Miss Swan? Creio que eu não entendi.

- Você provavelmente não irá acreditar em mim.

- Tente Emma! Quem sabe eu tenha mais sensibilidade que você e não te acuse injustamente, como está fazendo comigo. Dói! Uma dor tão aguda que fere o meu coração. Eu não posso ver o meu filho e nem poder abraçá-lo todas as noites. E tudo isso por quê? Você pensa que eu sou uma assassina! – diz Regina com lágrimas em seus olhos.

Aquelas palavras feriram Emma profundamente. Ela pode sentir a toda a dor que Regina sentia naquele momento.

- Eu sonhei com você esta noite! Um sonho que parecia ser tão real. Você andava sem rumo pela floresta até quando parou num lago onde se despiu e começou a nadar sozinha. E o esquisito é que está relacionado a tudo o que você está falando agora. Eu não sei como eu fui sonhar isso e estou assustada em saber que o que eu sonhei se tornou realidade.

Regina fitava Emma de modo que tentava ver se o que a loira falava era verdade ou mentira.

- Regina! O que posso fazer para que acredite em mim? – questiona Emma.

- Prove que é verdade! Eu sou muito exigente. Vai ter que ser muito convincente Miss Swan.

Emma sem pensar puxou Regina para si e lhe deu mais um beijo. No início Regina relutava para não se entregar novamente aos encantos de Emma, mas o cheiro da xerife estava cada vez mais convidativo e a morena mais uma vez se entregou de corpo e alma. Um beijo repleto de desejos adormecidos no coração de ambas. Emma desceu beijando o pescoço de Regina dando leves mordidas. Quando chegou à blusa de seda branca de Regina, Emma começou a desabotoar para arrancar fora, porém foi impedida por Regina.

- Desculpe Miss Swan! Creio que ainda é cedo demais para mim. Preciso pensar em tudo o que está acontecendo em minha vida.

Regina desapareceu da mesma forma que havia aparecido no escritório de Emma. Através da fumaça roxa.


	5. Do not look for me anymore!

Regina ficou pensando, mas não tinha capacidade nem para formular qualquer tipo de pensamento. Só pensava em uma pessoa e isso a desconcentrava completamente. Fugir! Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que sempre tinha que fugir ao primeiro sinal que a situação fugiria de seu total controle? Não conseguia respirar normalmente e seu coração batia acelerado sempre que as lembranças daqueles beijos que havia trocado com Emma Swan voltavam a sua cabeça. Sempre fugia! Nunca conseguia enfrentar todos os seus dilemas. Era sempre o que Regina fazia quando sentia que estava se envolvendo demais com alguém. E o que havia acontecido com Emma mexeu profundamente com os sentimentos de Regina. Não podia sequer controlar todos os sentimentos que nutria pela xerife e isso a enchia de medo. Não gostava de sentir medo. Gostava de ter controle sobre todos que viviam ao seu redor, mas isso não acontecia com Emma. Quando estava com a loira, Regina se sentia novamente igual a uma jovem apaixonada. E Regina não gostava de se sentir assim. Resolveu se afastar. Por medo! Por covardia! Sentia um medo e um pânico que se apoderavam de seu conturbado coração. Quis desaparecer da vida de Emma antes que algo ruim acontecesse com ela.

Regina acreditava que atraía a tristeza para a vida de todas as pessoas que viviam ao seu redor. Perdera Daniel! Perdera seu pai! Nunca havia tido sua mãe. Porque era sempre isso que acontecia em sua vida. Todas as pessoas que ela amava acabavam morrendo por sua culpa. Sempre quando se envolvia com alguém acontecia alguma coisa terrível que a fazia sofrer demasiadamente. Sentia medo e não sabia nem o que fazer. Queria ficar com Emma e beija-la, mas tinha medo de se envolver mais profundamente com ela. Queria finalmente se esquecer de todos os seus problemas. Mas, tinha medo de todas as consequências que poderiam acarretar para a vida de Emma. Regina nunca se perdoaria caso o amor de sua vida morresse. Regina a amava demais para querer perde-la. E isso a impedia de declarar todo o amor que sentia por ela. Sentia-se de mãos atadas. Queria ficar com Emma, mas não queria perde-la da mesma forma que havia perdido Daniel.

Suas mãos tremiam e sentia um desespero cada vez maior crescer em seu coração. Era sempre o mesmo motivo que a impedia de tomar decisões em sua vida. Quase não conseguia dirigir o seu carro. Não sabia para onde iria, só necessitava ficar sozinha. Lágrimas insistentes escorriam pelo seu rosto. Levou seus dedos aos seus lábios como se pudesse ainda sentir a boca de Emma na sua.

- Por quê? Eu não consigo entender. Por que eu tenho que amá-la? – questionava Regina para si mesma.

- Como eu precisava conversar com alguém agora. Mas com quem? Eu não tenho uma única amiga nesta cidade. Quem eu estou enganando? Eu não tenho uma amiga. E ninguém iria querer conversar com a Evil Queen.

X*X*X*X

Os olhos de Emma se encontravam mareados devido às emoções que ela vivenciava nos últimos dias. Ficou admirando o local por onde Regina havia desaparecido. Seus olhos fitavam o vazio que até segundos atrás Regina estava presente. Logo em seguida passou suas mãos pelos seus lábios, como se pudessem prolongar ao máximo todos os beijos que trocou com a morena. Queria beijá-la mais, porém Regina sumiu da mesma maneira que havia desaparecido. Não pode impedir e nada pode fazer enquanto viu o amor de sua vida sumir por entre os seus dedos. Regina tinha dado a entender que havia gostado do beijo, mas algo a tinha feito fugir. Mas o que seria? Por que Regina havia fugido?

Emma também pensava sobre tudo o que tinha ocorrido. Sua cabeça dava voltas e não conseguia estruturar nada que tivesse algum sentido. Estava apaixonada pela mulher que tentou destruir sua mãe por inúmeras vezes. Ainda não se sentia confortável, mas aos poucos aceitava que agora tinha uma mãe para chamar de sua. Qual seria reação de Mary Margareth quando finalmente revelasse que havia se apaixonado por Regina? Emma se convencia cada vez mais sobre a inocência de Regina. Não a via como culpada pela morte de Archie. E cada vez formulava uma teoria diferente, de que teria alguém da cidade querendo ver à destruição da ex-prefeita. Mas quem? E será que seus pais veriam isso da mesma maneira? Mary nunca acreditou na redenção de Regina e Emma previa que sua mãe resistiria ao máximo quando revelasse suas suspeitas sobre o assassinato de Archie. Afinal, seria difícil convencer seus pais, pois eles haviam visto as lembranças de Pongo e iriam querer acusar Regina de qualquer maneira.

- O que eu faço? – questionou Emma levando suas mãos ao seu rosto.

Ao mesmo tempo em que massageava suas têmporas doloridas Emma deixava uma lágrima solitária escorrer em seu rosto. Emma nunca foi boa em demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas o que sentia por Regina a estava mudando por dentro. Mas, um longo e extenuante dia de trabalho a aguardava. Tinha vários relatórios para preencher, mas ela não saía de sua cabeça, de seus pensamentos e de seu corpo. Parecia que o cheiro de Regina estava impregnado em sua pele, e Emma ficava entorpecida com o cheiro do perfume da morena.

Assim que colocou os pés dentro de casa, Henry foi até o seu encontro e abraçou carinhosamente. Os olhos do garoto se encontraram com os olhos de Emma. Ela notou toda a preocupação que seu filho sentia. Ele se preocupava com Regina e isso ficava evidenciado no seu olhar preocupado.

- Emma! Conseguiu encontrar minha mãe? Você me prometeu! – perguntava Henry ansiosamente.

- Eu sei que eu te prometi! Mas, eu não consegui encontra-la. – mente Emma.

- Eu estou tão preocupado com minha mãe. Alguém quer fazer mal para ela. Eu sinto isso aqui. – diz apontando para o seu coração.

- Eu não quero te ver assim. O que eu posso fazer para te animar?

- Procurá-la! Agora! Sinto que algo ruim vai acontecer. – diz Henry com um olhar de súplica.

- Eu prometo para você que eu irei procurá-la. Porém, só irei amanhã. Hoje foi um dia de muito trabalho. Só quero um tomar um bom banho e descansar. Estou precisando disso. Espera! O que o senhor ainda está fazendo acordado? Já viu que horas são? – questiona Emma.

- Eu quis te esperar. Eu precisava falar sobre minhas preocupações com você. Mas, eu estou mais tranquilo agora. Sei que irá ajudar minha mãe. – diz Henry tornando a abraçar Emma.

Emma não teria coragem de contar ao seu filho que havia visto Regina. Ainda estava confusa com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Com o beijo, com tudo o que sentia por Regina. Ainda tinha Henry. Emma não imaginava qual seria a reação de seu filho quando revelasse que havia se apaixonado por sua mãe adotiva.

- Emma! Emma! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Henry.

- Apenas pensando em algumas coisas. Agora já para cama que o senhor tem aula amanhã. – diz fazendo carinho na cabeça do filho.

X*X*X*X

Regina dava passos solitários em meio uma caminhada solitária. Não sabia para onde ia. Tinha um lugar onde poderia ir e se esconder, mas ela não se sentiria bem naquele ambiente. Lembranças demais! Dor demais! Ela teria se que se confrontar, teria que se ver refletida nos estilhaços de suas lembranças. Ela não precisava arranjar mais dor para seu coração, pois ele já doía demasiadamente.

Sentia falta de Henry. Ficar longe de seu filho era o que contribuía para a sua dor se tornar cada vez mais insuportável. Lembrava-se de detalhes da infância do garoto. Ainda se lembra com detalhes a primeira vez que ele sorriu, ainda era um bebezinho de colo, mas seu sorriso conseguiu iluminar novamente um coração que antes se encontrava nas trevas. Quando ele aprendeu a andar, sentiu um enorme medo de que ele caísse e se machucasse, e de fato seu coração quase saiu pela boca com a primeira queda que ele tomou. Mas, nada como a primeira vez que ele a chamou de mãe pela primeira vez. Sentiu-se completa como há muito tempo não se sentia. Foi despertada de seus devaneios por alguém que a chamava.

- Mãe! Mãe! – chamava Henry.

- Henry! O que está fazendo acordado? Você não deveria estar andando sozinho. É perigoso.

- Eu tinha que te procurar. Eu tenho tantas coisas para te falar. – diz Henry desconfortavelmente.

- O que tem para falar comigo? – responde Regina com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

- Eu nem sei como te dizer isso.

- Dizer o que? Henry, você está me deixando preocupada. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta Regina preocupada.

- Eu quero te pedir uma coisa.

- Claro! O que você quer meu querido? – diz Regina fazendo carinho no rosto do filho.

- Quero que nunca mais volte a falar comigo. –responde Henry tirando a mão de Regina de seu rosto.

- Como assim? Henry! Eu pensei que voce me amava. – diz Regina com lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Você acha que alguém te ama? Responde sinceramente a minha pergunta.

- Henry, eu te amo com todas as minhas forças. Por favor, eu não quero ter que afastar de você.

- Você não ama ninguém. Você pensa que ama. Mas, na verdade você ama apenas o seu poder. Eu sei que eu não significo nada para você.

- Não é verdade. Henry! Eu te amo. Você é uma benção em minha vida. Eu vi que era capaz de amar por sua causa. Não me machuque dessa maneira.

- Eu já disse o que queria dizer. Não quero perder mais o meu tempo com você. Vou para casa. Minha mãe está me esperando.

- Henry! Eu te amo!

- Não gaste sua saliva para falar mentiras. Espero não ter que te ver novamente.

Regina tentou falar com o filho e não conseguiu. Ele saiu correndo antes que ela lhe falasse alguma coisa. Chorava, e essas lágrimas doíam em seu coração. Ver Henry lhe falando tudo aquilo. Podia esperar tais palavras de qualquer pessoa, menos dele. Menos do seu filho. A pessoa que mais amava. Não tinha mais forças para nada. Sentou-se no chão e ficou estática e sem conseguir esboçar nenhuma reação.

- Regina! – diz Emma acordando.

Suava frio e tentava controlar suas emoções que estavam à flor da pele. Segundo sonho com Regina em dois dias. O que tudo aquilo significava? Emma cada vez se convencia que ela tinha aqueles sonhos com o propósito de ajudar Regina. Mas como? Antes de se dirigir até a cozinha para tomar um copo de água para se acalmar, admirou Henry que dormia pacificamente.

- O que será que está acontecendo com sua mãe? – diz Emma fazendo carinho no rosto sereno do filho.

- Ela precisa de nós. E nós iremos ajuda-la.


	6. Chasing Evidence

A fraca luz do sol que adentrou o pequeno chalé já era suficiente para incomodar os sensíveis olhos de Regina. O barulho emitido pelos animais que viviam ao redor da floresta não ajudavam em nada. Os olhos da morena estavam inchados e doloridos devido ao choro compulsivo de Regina. Ela não soube com exatidão quando conseguiu adormecer. Ela sentia apenas que não tinha mais forças para chorar e seu peito estava levemente dolorido devido ao esforço que fazia em seu pranto angustiado. Só se lembra de quando começou a sentir uma enorme exaustão até que seus olhos pesadamente foram se fechando. Com os olhos ainda fechados Regina torcia para que todos os acontecimentos da noite passada não passassem de um pesadelo terrível e ainda no fundo de seu coração tinha esperanças que assim que abrisse os seus olhos ela estaria em sua cama maravilhosa e tudo o que estava vivendo nos últimos dias não passaria de um sentimento ruim que pesava contra o seu coração. Mas, a dor em seus olhos inchados a puxava para a sua triste realidade. Não era um pesadelo que vivia. Era a triste realidade de sua vida. Estava sem ninguém que realmente acreditasse em suas verdadeiras intenções. Nem mesmo o seu filho. Quem ela mais necessitava ao seu lado para que a ajudasse a enfrentar todas as dificuldades que vivia. Henry a acusava como todos os outros. Lágrimas cismavam cair, mesmo com os seus olhos estando cerrados. Não queria abri-los. Queria protelar a realidade de sua vida. Ela queria poder viver em alguma realidade paralela onde não se lembrasse de seu passado e procuraria se agarrar com todas as suas esperanças ansiando em viver uma vida normal. Não queria se lembrar de nada, pois quem sabe desde modo toda a angústia que sentia se dissiparia de seu peito.

Regina tentou protelar o máximo que pode, mas não teve jeito. Uma hora ela teria que acordar e encarar a sua realidade. Não podendo mais evitar, Regina lentamente abriu os seus olhos e as lágrimas insistem cair em seu rosto e olhou para o nada que estava ao seu redor. Aquele nada simbolizava como ela se sentia por dentro. Procurava captar todo o ar ao seu redor. O ar que havia prendido por horas dentro de seu peito e ainda não havia se dado conta. Não tinha respirado direito por horas, aliás, ela nem fazia questão de respirar. Talvez se parasse realmente de respirar todos os seus problemas seriam resolvidos. Deixaria a vida de muitas pessoas mais leve e agradável. Não fazia questão de fazer mais nada em sua vida. A vontade de desistir estava cada vez mais latente em seu coração. Havia se cansado de tanto lutar por algo que ninguém poderia suprir. Não via mais necessidade de lutar.

Não naquele momento. Não depois da rejeição que sofreu de seu próprio filho. O espectro da noite passada ainda passava e assombrava sua cabeça. As lembranças feriam seu coração. Era como se uma navalha cravasse em seu coração e a cada dia a feria mais profundamente. Henry não a amava, afinal, ele nunca a tinha amado de uma forma verdadeira e aquela contestação encheu o seu peito de angústia. Havia passado por tanta coisa nos últimos dias, porém tudo o que mantinha sua mente sã era pensar que seu filho a amava no final das contas. Mas, tudo o que queria escutar de Henry não havia passado de uma ilusão boa. De uma tonta que nunca aprenderia que o amor é a fraqueza de sua vida. Aquelas palavras revelaram sua dura realidade. A que ela tentava negar a si mesma. Será que sempre sua vida seria assim? Sendo o grande problema na vida de todos que a rodeavam. Inclusive na vida de Henry.

Sua apatia era evidente. Embaixo de seus olhos tinham uma bolsa roxa de uma olheira profunda, mas para ela isso não importava mais. Não se recordava nem da última vez que havia se alimentado direito, o apetite não era uma de suas prioridades naquele momento. Comer a fazia se lembrar dos momentos em que havia passado com seu filho. Quando ainda acreditava que sua vida poderia mudar e que poderia deixar o seu passado no lugar que ela mais queria que ele estivesse. No passado. Ainda continuava chamando Henry de filho, mesmo depois das palavras de ódio que foram proferidas por Henry. Será que ele pensava desta forma ou teria sido induzido por alguém a formular tais pensamentos? Não sabia mais no que pensar, queria apenas silenciar a sua mente que insistia trabalhar numa velocidade que ela parecia não ser capaz de suportar. Regina soltou um grito. Não aguentava mais guardar tudo dentro de si. Precisava extrapolar, mesmo que os únicos que escutaram o seu lamento foram os pequenos animais que viviam ao redor do chalé.

Ainda tinha Emma. O que fazer com todo aquele sentimento instalado em seu coração? Não queria amar, mas não tinha muito a fazer quando um sentimento já havia instalado e roubado toda atenção de seu coração. Só de pensar em Emma o seu coração já começava a bater descompassado dentro de seu peito. Não se sentia assim há mais de trinta anos e fundo esse sentimento a fazia ter esperanças no amor novamente. Mesmo sempre sofrendo em decorrência de tudo que sentia. Será que Emma havia sido honesta com ela em sua conversa? Ou ela teria dito aquelas palavras no dia do lago? Os acontecimentos com Henry a fizeram questionar novamente as palavras que Emma supostamente lhe disse.

Não muito longe dali Emma acordou com uma sensação de aperto em seu coração. Não sabia dizer como, mas sentia que Regina não estava bem. Era como se tivesse uma conexão mais profunda com a outra mãe de seu filho. Havia sido a segunda vez que tinha tido um pesadelo que envia a morena. Qual seria o motivo de Emma sonhar com Regina? Será que esses sonhos realmente aconteciam com Regina? Emma chegou a pensar na barbaridade dela em sonho ter conseguido encontrar Regina para lhe insultar, mas logo afastou essa ideia de sua cabeça. Não faria isso. Não cometeria o mesmo erro por duas vezes. E Henry nunca iria querer ferir Regina de alguma forma. Ele era o que mais estava preocupado com ela. Ele a queria perto dele, porque tinha medo que algo acontecesse com ela.

Emma ficou durante algum tempo olhando o sono tranquilo de Henry, e torcendo com todas as suas forças para que Regina estivesse bem. Cada vez mais Emma se convencia que Regina não tinha nada haver com a morte de Archie. Sentia-se mais segura para acreditar em seu coração. E ele dizia que Regina era inocente com todas as forças. Forças, aliás, que ela tentou negar a si mesma quando viu as memórias de Pongo com o apanhador de sonho. E se fosse alguém tentando tramar com Regina? Mas, quem faria isso com ela. Seria alguém que a odiasse muito, e principalmente, teria que ser alguém com magia. Mas, além de Regina apenas Rumpelstiltskin e a Azul possuíam alguma capacidade de querer incriminar Regina. Certamente necessitava iniciar uma investigação. Alguém na cidade estava querendo incriminar Regina e certamente ela descobriria quem havia feito. Afinal, ela era ou não era xerife de Storybrooke.

E para fazer uma investigação era precisaria de suspeitos. Com toda certeza Rumpelstiltskin e a Fada Azul também passariam por um inquérito. Ela não sossegaria enquanto não chegasse a uma resposta conclusiva. Rumpel poderia muito bem tê-la induzido a olhar as memórias de Pongo, para que os olhos de Emma vissem o que ele queria que ela visse. E para o senhor das trevas seria uma forma de se vingar de Regina, afinal, ele provavelmente ainda não teria perdoado tudo o que ela fez com Belle que havia ficado presa por vários anos. A Fada Azul provavelmente não teria feito nada, mas como é uma pessoa que possui algum tipo de magia, ela poderia muito bem ter se passado por Regina e cometido o crime. Qual seria o motivo que ela teria para incriminar Regina? Talvez fosse uma forma de deixar toda a cidade revoltada com Regina. Teria que ter uma conversa com Rumpel. O quanto antes.

Emma foi dispersa de seus pensamentos por Henry que estava acordando. Podia ver em seu rosto sua preocupação que ele tinha com sua mãe. Aliás, a mesma preocupação que ela tinha também. Mas, que tentava esconder de todos. Não se sentia preparada ainda para confessar que havia se apaixonado pela mulher que era para ser sua inimiga. Henry bocejando olhou para Emma, e notou em seus olhos uma grande preocupação. Não sabia sobre o que era, mas sabia de quem era. Era de sua mãe. Será que alguma coisa havia acontecido com ela? Henry pensou e ficou aterrorizado. Tentou afastar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça. Não podia ser pessimista. Ele tinha que encontrar uma forma de ajudar Regina. E ele iria fazer.

– Emma, está acontecendo alguma coisa? – pergunta Henry timidamente.

– Não meu querido. Não aconteceu nada! – responde Emma desanimada.

– Eu sei que está escondendo algo de mim. E sei que é sobre a minha mãe. O que está acontecendo? – torna a perguntar.

– Apenas um pesadelo garoto. – responde Emma forçando um sorriso para seu filho. O que ela menos queria nesse momento era preocupar Henry com seus devaneios. Ainda mais quando ele estava envolvido nisso.

– Outro pesadelo? – questiona Henry. – Isso não é normal sabia! Os mocinhos possuem habilidades para que possam ajudar outras pessoas. E você é a salvadora. Você está destinada a salvar todo mundo. Talvez você esteja recebendo pistas através de seus sonhos. Que isoladamente não podem fazer sentido, mas que se juntar com um todo você chega numa resposta. Pense nisso.

Emma apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Ela ainda se impressionava com a capacidade de percepção de Henry. Ele era um garoto especial e ela sentia muito orgulho dele. Será que seus sonhos eram então o que Regina vivia? E a mesma pessoa que poderia ter se passado por Regina facilmente poderia fazer o mesmo com ela e Henry. Sua teoria fazia cada vez mais sentido. Havia alguém disposto a quebrar Regina de todas as formas. E quanto mais vulnerável ela estiver melhor. Aquelas evidências faziam cada vez mais sentido para Emma.


End file.
